Molag Bal (Quest)
Molag Bal is a quest in . With the Hero at level 17 and a Lion Pelt in the inventory, they can approach the shrine. The Hero must corrupt a man to kill them in order to be rewarded by Molag Bal. Walkthrough , but I don't figure I need to tell you about it.|Villagers in Brindle Home|The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion}} Obtain a lion pelt and go to the shrine which is northeast of Skingrad and south of Narfinsel. Activate the shrine by giving the lion pelt to Molag Bal. He will tell the Hero to corrupt a man named Melus Petilius. In order to do this, they must make him attack them with the Cursed Mace that Molag Bal provides. He lives at the settlement of Brindle Home. Head over to the settlement and talk to any villager with a disposition of 60 or more and they will tell the story about Petilius. He moved to a cabin to the southwest of town and he visits his wife's grave daily. He will not attack the Hero in his home, but at his wife's grave he is easily angered. Petilius heads to the grave at 10:00 a.m. so follow him there. It is a short distance from the house he lives in now. When he begins praying at the grave, drop the Cursed Mace nearby and then attack with your fists. It may be advisable to remove all armor, as it will otherwise be damaged as the Hero lets Petilius repeatedly hit them. See also Trivia below for tips on speeding up the dying process. Once provoked, Petilius will state that it was a mistake that they attacked him at his wife's grave and they must now die. Petilius will then grab the nearby mace, attacking the Hero. Allow him to attack the Hero until death, take caution as Petilius has low health and can easily die. Once the Hero's health has been diminished to very low, they'll then be transported back at Molag Bal's shrine and be rewarded with the Mace of Molag Bal. Journal Gallery Molag Bal (Quest) Shrine.png|Molag Bal's Shrine Trivia *Since this quest begins at level 17, it may take a long time to die. If the Blackwood Ring of Silence has been obtained, the ring has a deadly Fire Damage enchantment that will quickly deplete all health. One can also go to a nearby large stone and jump down to deplete the health before going back and start the fight. *Melus Petilius has a very low health and adding a damage health potion on the mace to harm the Hero is also an option to make it easier to be killed. *An alternative to beating him with the fists one can cast the spell turn undead and it will still get him to attack but will not cause him damage. *After the quest one can return to the grave and talk to him (or just kill him) and he will give the Cursed Mace back. *Should one happen to kill Melus before starting the quest, he will not respawn, making it impossible for him to kill the Hero and impossible to complete the quest. Bugs * Once killed by Melus, the Hero will be transported back to the shrine, invisible (i.e. the Hero cannot be seen by the player, but will still be visible to enemies and NPCs), and will have lost all: **Attribute boosts **Skill boosts (such as the Night Mother's Blessing or Agronak's Training) **Birthsign Powers **Racial attributes (i.e. Argonian characters will have lost the waterbreathing ability and immunity to poisons). ***The only way to fix this on consoles is to re-load a save before being killed, or all of the above will be forever lost. Only the Hero being invisible can be fixed, by quitting then re-loading a save. ***This occurs when Melus kills the Hero outright; normally when the Hero's health drops to around 20 they are transported back to the Shrine without the bug occurring. It can be avoided by allowing Melus to remove most of the Hero's health, then reducing the difficulty to the lowest setting. While it will take longer to complete the quest, it will prevent the bug from occurring. *A quick fix is to load a save from somewhere before Melus at the grave. Next, go to the grave and drop the mace. Hit Melus Petilius, then wait for him to say his peace, pick up the weapon, then let him attack once. At this point, open the console using the tilde (~) and type player.setstage damolagbal 60, hit enter and then click on Melus and type stopcombat, hit enter again, then tilde (~) to return from console. One should have gotten a journal entry saying that Melus killed them and were transported back to the shrine. From here go back to the shrine and activate it. Eventually they are no longer invisible, and one may have missed that their attribute boosts disappeared, making a reload anything but a "quick fix." One can, however, use the console command player.addspell spellID in conjunction with this list. *On occasion, Melus will not pick up the mace and attack hand to hand (a little hard to notice with Melus if he is invisible). If this happens, simply yield, pick up the mace and place it in front of him again (making sure it is on the grave), before attacking him again. *On the simply pause, select options then select game play and raise the game difficulty to the highest level. Then, once one has unequipped all of the armor, he will "kill" the Hero very quickly. de:Molag Bal (Quest) es:Molag Bal (Misión) ru:Молаг Бал (квест)